


【叉泽】Can't Stop

by FarewellBanYan



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarewellBanYan/pseuds/FarewellBanYan
Summary: 深夜出任务回家的朗姆洛在经过一条暗巷时，捡到了处于发情期的泽莫后发生的另一个故事。





	【叉泽】Can't Stop

你经历过自己的死对头在面前发情吗？  
还是瑟缩在墙角，生理泪水滴落在绯红的脸颊，咬着嘴唇不发出声音，一边不忘瞪你的那种？  
朗姆洛正处于这样的情景之下。焦糖味的信息素发散，在他的鼻尖萦绕，忍不住心痒痒。咬咬牙，趁着泽莫不注意一步冲上前横抱了起来。  
“朗姆洛……我操你妈……滚开……把我放下……”

当朗姆洛把泽莫扔到床上的时候泽莫还在做着无谓的挣扎，虽然早已被朗姆洛的薄荷味信息素引诱地双腿发软。  
“我靠你不是来真的吧……唔……”朗姆洛堵住了喋喋不休的双唇。夺取着对方全部的呼吸，看着身下的人被自己吻得无力挣扎浑身瘫软，从不服输的瞪视到泪眼朦胧，心里一阵愉悦与得意油然而生。依依不舍地离开，还没等泽莫回神，又凑上去舔了一下发红的唇瓣。  
“唔，真甜。”  
“……？!”  
被占便宜的泽莫毫不顾忌个人形象地问候了朗姆洛的祖宗八代，虽然处于发情期但依然不输气场。但泽莫了然自己是虚张声势，以自己的状态不足以和朗姆洛对抗。他才不会承认自己明明还挺享受。  
朗姆洛露出似笑非笑的表情，盯着泽莫有点发毛，下意识地一拳挥过去，却被对方钳住，一把拉下泽莫的黑色领带三下五除二地绑住，拉到头顶上。  
“你特么有毛病啊！快放开……啊……”铺天盖地的薄荷味像一大片浪潮般笼罩住泽莫的全身。清醒的意识瞬间离去，换来情欲的袭击，他只感受到后穴的情液加快了分泌的速度，裤子湿湿嗒嗒的，贴着他很难受。  
好热……难受……Omega的本能使泽莫下意识地贴向朗姆洛，双腿也不自觉地缠上朗姆洛的腰间。  
“这么饥渴啊。”朗姆洛口干舌燥，天知道泽莫的样子有多么诱人。快速将裤子退至脚踝，下身已经湿了一大片，小穴暴露在空气中一下一下瑟缩，在朗姆洛的眼中便有了邀请的意味。  
朗姆洛尝试着探进几根手指，很快被黏液打湿后意识到这只不过是徒劳。"快…快进来…哈…" 泽莫小声催促着，红晕一直爬到了耳根，不知是情热还是羞涩。  
快速扒下了自己的内裤，按捺已久的下体冲破了束缚猛得弹出，连带着泽莫的后穴似乎更兴奋了一点。两人越靠越进，在完全紧密相贴时同时忍不住发出了一声喟叹。  
"你这里…可真是…又软又湿…"朗姆洛大力地冲撞着，他激动地要命，顶到最深处的时候能感受到对方的青涩和紧致，这让他更兴奋了一些，下体忍不住涨大了一圈。泽莫根本无力回应，情欲的来袭和下下的冲撞使他大口喘息着，一边细细碎碎地发出呻吟声。   
"叫我的名字。" "朗…朗姆洛…哈…轻点…"身下的速度却越来越快，发出咕叽咕叽的水声，为这里增添了一抹色情。"这么多水啊…"朗姆洛扳过泽莫的下巴，覆上了已经泛红的唇瓣夺去他的空气，"真是个小骚货。"  
很快的，泽莫无需抚慰发泄了出来，朗姆洛前后活动了几下也紧随其后射进了泽莫的身体。朗姆洛这才有时间细细抚摸着泽莫的脸颊，对方的眼圈泛红，生理性眼泪打湿了睫毛，让他忍不住安抚地亲吻了一下。  
或许是抑制剂使用过度的副作用吧，泽莫很快度过了不应期又陷入情潮。焦糖味扑鼻而来，精力旺盛的Alpha将对方翻了个身，再次扑上去进行着疯狂的性爱。后入的姿势进入地更深，而顶进生殖腔才是朗姆洛真正的目的。  
等待结褪去的过程泽莫的情欲随之褪去，却一反常态地一声不吭，狠狠地瞪着趴在身上的人。"交给我。"朗姆洛权当他默认，心里一阵荡漾，顺便凑近对方劲后滚烫的腺体，虔诚而细致的亲吻了上去。


End file.
